Taylor lockwood
by Lyra Rosinia Black
Summary: This story is a bout taylor lockwood tyler baby sister who is the same age as Jeremy it's going to follow the tv plot line I don't own any of the character except from taylor please review first proper fiction
1. Chapter 1

Taylor Lockwood – Chapter 1

"Taylor get your ass up you have swim practice "shouted Tyler Lockwood my big brother. Taylor leans over from her bed to look at her alarm clock sleepily "Piss off jack ass it's holy crap I'm late "said Taylor she jumped out of bed and ran down the hall way past her brother who was standing in his running shorts. Taylor unlike her her brother was blonde with blue eyes and 5 ft. 5 she was petite in size whereas Tyler was 6ft.4 dark hair and dark eyes. Taylor quickly showered and put on her swim stuff she packed her swim big with her make up school cloths curlers and grabbed her channel bag and headed down to ty s truck.

The Lockwood's were very rich and lived in big old fashioned house. It was like living in the museum but their bed room was a safe haven plus their parents bed room was located on the other side of the house which made sneaking in and out much easier. Tyler room was just a typical boys room bed drawer's dresser Xbox big ass to. Where Taylor room was much larger and had a balcony Taylor had a large 4 poster beds a couch to coffee table large walk in closet and a desk dressing table and book shelfs she had the master suite on that side of the house part of being daddy's little princess. Both kids had a large allowance and credit cards and were both very entitled

In the Lockwood house sports were expected she was a swimmer and a cheerleader where as her brother played 3 varsity sports including basketball and football. Her family was a founding family in Mystic Falls her dad was also the Mayor so they had to attend lots of stuffy boring events like fonder party's and historical meeting and being your self was not permitted. In this family you had to act like the perfect family perfect parents, kid's life it was suffocating. Taylor had just turned 15 but her life had been horrible her mum was a snob and friends and relationships had to be Perfect too. Their image which sucked big time they had to dress a certain way at events which just wasn't Taylor she wasn't a girly girl she had a wild spirt and liked to dress in her own style. They were both rebellious partiers and played their parts well. There dad was a bully and would beat them if he felt they were embarrassing the family which was why her and Tyler were so close as more than not Taylor would stand in front of ty as her dad hated to beat her. Her brother who is her best friend but they fight often tempers seem to run in the family. " get in the dam car now or I'm leaving you "said Tyler "who Pissed on your Cheerio's Vikki not putting out last night " said Taylor "oh shut up its 6.30 and I'm hungover and dad in a crap mood moaning bout upcoming events and how our behave is disgraceful" said Taylor "join the club I was out with Jer last night wasted now I have to swim a million laps I'm goanna puke plus mum has dresses for me to try on after school are yellow I'm goanna look like big bird" said Taylor " you could of saved me waiting and flew to school" "dick ill see you after school party tonight I have drink in my room if u want some" "cool get you after school"

Jeremy Gilbert was her best friend since they were baby's his family was also a founding family so they could get up to trouble a lot of the time. Taylor got out the car swim practice had gone great despite the fact she wanted to puke she showered again dried and curled her hair put her make on and got dressed in her jeans knee high boots and a strap red top with her grey red striped cardigan. She loved to dress in her own way plus she had to look great to in press matt her crush who also happened to be her brother best friend. "Morning you look good "said her friend Courtney Wentworth "thanks babe you to how was your summer "it was good went to London and met lots of cute guys you ""just chilled with jer and ty in fact there he's there gotta go "I couldn't stand her she was a brat wanted to be my friend because we were popular but she was a total bitch she was on the but I fixation team with me. "hi jer how you still mooning over Vikki" "im stoned out my mind crap there Elena I gotta go Jeremy left and ran to the bath room Elena followed then Jeremy came out "busted" "lets go smartass". jer and I headed to class had a busy day at school but tonight was a big party at the falls for back to school I was so excited my cheerleading friends were going and all older so I would get to talk to matt. After cheerleading practice

I headed home did my home work and got ready to head out jumped in the shower and pulled on my track suit "Taylor Tyler dinner shouted my mum " " okay " I said "Taylor eat fast get changed party time but you best pal Jeremy is an ass if he don't back off he is getting his ass beat" "what you can't handle the truth ty did he tell you u suck or something" " no he's always about Vikki like a stalker and he was up in my face he's a little punk he better keep out my way" "Vicki bloody Donavan she's a slut ty problem doing you both half of the south "" shut up you a little bitch just keep him away from me now let's eat " " what are you to arguing about" said mum . "How was school?" said mum "" yeah it went well think I'm going to get rely anchor this year and ty has a new friend they get super close what's her name again" ty kicked me under the table" yeah dad football season is going great n just being a brat did you not want to go shopping with mum" dinner was boring work talk for our parents and me and ty drawing daggers at each other over the dinner table I got dressed quickly in my denim skirt boo tube and jacket "Ty you ready I put my hip flask on the desk want some" "yes and definitely" "so well split up at the party keep your phone on and don't get to wasted were walking home ok"

we headed out to the falls. "okay ill meet you back here at 11 okay "" yeah cool "I headed over to jer who was as usual mooning over Vikki her brother matt was ty best friend n there hooking up was a disaster matt was in love with jer sister whole lot of drama but matt was stunning but to him I was ty annoying baby sister but girls can dream. I grabbed to beers n downed them both. "hey Caroline how you?" "good I'm looking for the new guy Stephan salvation haven't seen him sorry" "gotta go" said Caroline "hey matt you okay I heard bout Elena "yeah I'm good I'm just confused bout it all well" if you want to talk we can go for a walk on sit over there" "I'm good thanks can I ask you something" "yeah sure" your brother my sister I'm right" yes of course you are being so wrong" "your telling me want a drink" "yes please"

I had laugh with matt we really seemed to be connecting we ended up talking about Elena and his mum deep stuff he doesn't usually talk to me about I ass had a laugh with my team mates from swimming all of a sudden Matt was getting fed up watching Elena and Stefan he said "want to ditch and go play pool or something" ty walked up raging "move was leaving" "no ill make me on way home" he grabbed my arm and forced me to the end of the woods. "I'll walk her home ty" said at "no she's coming home with me" We headed home in silence. "Im off to bed a dick know that what got you in a mood anyway" "Just sick of teases and getting mixed signals.". Ill see you tomorrow sorry for being a douche" I got ready for bed and put my stuff out for tomorrow I climbed into my bed and looked at my phone. I got a text from Jeremy Vikki had been attacked by an animal and Jeremy was devastated we talked on the phone so I could make sure he was ok I got out of bed and headed over to Ty room to tell him what happen he phoned matt and I headed to bed I text matt saying I hoped Vikki was okay Matt replied (Text. Thanks she's ok thanks for our chat sorry bout ty but pool soon mx) I smiled into my gone Tomorrow is another day in this strange town.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor Lockwood: chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off oh my god 6 am lovely the events of last night still relying in my mind I get up put on my swimsuit and tracksuit and make sure I have everything for school. I put on my eye drops to try and not look wreaked

"ty move your ass jackass we have practice it's 6.15 move" "hmm said ty 10 mins and I'm throwing water over you up" I hear ty get up and head to the bathroom I grab my stuff and head to the car I grab my phone first I text Jeremy (Text. Hey how you this morning I'll be out of practice bout 8 ish if u want to catch up before school ㈴2 toy) I then deliberated over messaging matt eventually I did (Text. Hey home Vikki ok I'm here if you need anything tay xx) Ty got in the car still half asleep and we headed to school my phone buzzed (Text. Cool get you at the stoner pit jer) my heart sank a bit I was hoping it was matt "who you messaging at half 6 in the morning" "jer think I woke him up" my phone buzzed again (Text. Yeah she ok a bit freaked out but they say she will recover thanks I'll see you at school if not ill message you later I'm going home to change mattxxx) I smiled I was trying not to get my hopes up ty would completely flip if he even suspected "your not seeing gilbert are you" "no just best friends why" "cause he an ass n your to young for all that crap" "oh shut your face my private life is none of your business you lost your v card at my age so but out" " you better still have yours or I will so kick the guys ass"

we pulled up to school and I got out the car practice went well I bet my times twice I got showered and dress I put on my ripped jeans high heels white top and leather jacket and headed to meet jer I knew he would be freaking out with what happened to Vikki "hey jer you ok" " yeah I think I'm goanna ditch and go see how she is I got in a fight with your ass hat of a brother he don't give a stuff" "he does he's just a jackass" "he was with his fan club" "yeah n he has a go at me this morning bout being to young to date think he thinks he's my dad ok I'm heading off ill message you later" "cool" .I headed of to class as I headed there I seen matt talk to Elena my heart sank he was still hooked up on her.

School passed quick so did cheerleader practice. Despite the fact Caroline was a major bitch I got home and was lying on my bed doing my home work on my mac book. My phone buzzer ( . hey think Vikki is getting home tomorrow you going to the comment thing we can catch up xx) (Text. Taylor. Yeah I'm going ill see you there that's good news I seen you talking with Elena hope it went ok xxx㈴2) (Text. Matt. Kl ill see you tomorrow what you up to anyway) (Text. Taylor. Homework home alone parents at work ty out a bit bored to be honest xxx) (Text. Matt. Oh why don't you do something surprised you're not out and about I'm at the hospital I'm heading for something to eat can pick you up if you want have dinner before I head back) My heart skipped a beat reading it I was so excited but trying not to be as it was just casual I messaged back (Text. Taylor. Yeah when where you want to go) (Text. Matt 10 mins' mystic pizza) (Text. Taylor. Kl just ring the bell when your here)

I sprung up and quickly redone my make up put my cloths back on and fixed my hair my and dad not due home till after 12 so I left a note for ty went for pizza not be long and waited at the door I seen the car pull up and got into matt car. "Hey so you Hungary" "yeah starving I nearly finished my homework was so bored in on a Friday night" "Jeremy at the hospital with Vikki so I left for a bit" we chatted about everything going on with Vikki "so how is it with Elena must be weird" "yeah I need to move on guess it's just hard first love you know" "I can imagine never been in love" we arrived at the pizza place "what do you want" said the store girl "pepperoni red onions and peppers" I said "ok and ill have meat feast thanks and 2 sprites" "you remember" "no 7 up the bubble yeah I remembered 20 min rant when you were 8" "I was so right though too many bubbles in 7 up". we sat down "so I've been meaning to ask you how your love life is you with Jeremy" "my god no why does everyone think that just friends single" "ok good to know" we chatted and had a laugh we have so much in common we chatted all the way home and I got out the car "bye matt" "bye tay" he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and then drove away. I headed up to bed feeling pretty pleased with myself just as I was drifting on my phone buzzer (Text. matt. Thanks for tonight night xxx) I drifted off to sleep happy.

The next morning a woke up headed to the bathroom got ready and finished my homework practice again this morning everyday the same crap plus has programs to hand out for night at the comet. Ty came in to my room "morning you ready yeah let's go" "what you get up to last night I went to the grill with my mates your note said you were out getting pizza with who?" "just a friend" "why you so cadge all of a sudden thought we were closer" "it was just Megan from swimming no big deal how was the flock fan club" yeah good I need to meet jer after practice then I'm handing our flyer with bonnie and Caroline" "kl ill sees you later" practice was a good beating times got dressed and done my hair make up on I put my skinny jeans boots and white top with leather jacket on and headed to meet bonnie I pulled out my phone 3 messages. ( . hey ill meet your bout 12 at mainline coffin if that's cool xx) I quickly messaged her back (Text. Taylor kl see then xx) (Text. Hey pool 10 the grill gone to see Vikki see you then) ( morning how u Vikki got out hopefully see you tonight at the comet xxx) my heart skipped again I quickly messaged back it was 9 am just now I quickly sent (Text. Taylor hey that great I'm alone at the grill if you wanna stop by n have a coffin if your free craving pancakes xxx)

I went to the bar and placed my order " pancakes and a large Americana please" "same" said a voice from behind me I turned round to see matt thought I would take you up on it sure "ill grab a table" said matt "so how you been" "yeah good I hate all the swimming plus got flyer handing out soon "Caroline roped you in" "yip plus meeting jer about 10 ish so that should be more mooning over your sister no offence" "none taking I'm getting ty here he went home to shower" "kl well we better enjoy it before he gets here" "did you tell him we got pizza" "no didn't think you would want me to" "yeah that problem get ma ass beat" "yeah he a bit suspicious these days". "Oh there ty I'm going to get another coffee" "ok ill text you later" "bye matt" I see jer coming in "hey wanna get stoned Jenna on my case bout skipping class" "yeah ok just a bit though" "ok so how Vikki have you been to see her" "yeah now shift your ass you have to get beat at pool" we played pool I then meet up with my girl friends we headed out to meet bonnie. We handed out flyer and I headed home to get ready

I jumped in the shower and grabbed out my strapped pink and cream dress cream letter jacked and cream leggings ty had already left so I walked to the town and met my friends Megan and Holly I watched more of matt than I did the comet "Taylor where we're you last night ty said something bout us getting pizza and your kind of mooning over matt" "shh ty might here you" "fuck I gotta go" I walked over to where Jeremy and ty at it again matt looked upset as Vikki was missing yet again what a drama queen Elena looked Pissed she found out about jer dealing I headed out with the girls to help look for Vikki "matt you ok" "yeah Vikki missing again" "ok let's go look for her" he grabbed my hand and we headed out to the square the feel of his hand in mine mad my stomach have butterflies my mind started to race could he really like me then bumped into Vikki and she looked drugged matt left to take care of her and I went to get ty I played pool with ty till Vikki came over they walked off and I went to talk to matt "you ok I heard bout Vikki and Jeremy that must be weird for you" "yeah wanna a lift home looks like they will be a while" "yeah 2 secs just need to talk to jer" "hey u ok why does she always go back to him she's a user jer she was using you for the drugs that it" "I'm off home" "bye jer" "ok ready to go" I said to matt yes we got in the car "you look beautiful tonight" "thanks your not bad your self" "so I know this is strange you ok well I'm no really over Elena so it's hard to see her with Stefan "hearing him say that made me feel like my heart was being ripped from my chest. I headed out the car trying to bite back the tears "bye matt"and I walked of before my eyes betrayed me I got ready for bed and climbed in my phone beeped (Text. Matt night thanks for you help sorry if me being honest up set you xxx) (Text. Taylor night no problem hopes all ok see you tomorrow and no its fine were friends xxx) I cried myself to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor Lockwood: chapter 3

I woke up on Monday morning and got ready for practice as usual. last night with matt still up setting me I decided to keep my distance it wasn't worth the pain that it was going to cause " ty ass up" I walked into ty room to find Vikki in his bed with him "ty fuck sake were going to be late the slut has to go" "who do you think you are calling a slut fuck off you little virgin your just jealous someone want me where as you obsessed with your brother friend" I slapped her cross the face "now get out you cow" "Taylor get out ill be ready in 10" said Tyler Vikki left and I went to the car "what the fuck is your problem with her" "with Vikki fuck off ty don't talk to me she's using you and jer" "I don't care if she is im getting sex a lot of sex" "your such a guy anyway I'm off to practice if she talks to me like that again she dead"

practice went well I checked my phone (Text. Jeremy. Hey just had a bust up with Vikki meet me at the stoner pit before class x) (Text. Taylor snap she stayed with ty last night and I slapped her kl be 10 mins I need to get ready) ( morning how u? Xxx) I choose to ignore Donavan free zone I walked over to the stoner pit to meet Jeremy. "Hey how you yeah just had it out with Vikki" "yeah I hate what she doing to you and my bother give me a draw with you or I may explode" I took the joint off Jeremy and took a long draw "let's go to English" the school day went well I went to the locker room to get ready for cheerleader practice

"hey Elena you back" "yeah I'm back" "that's great" "Megan" I shouted "hey bitch how you howz matt" "none existing I just ignored him today" "I messaged you" "aww I turned my phone off this morning I'm avoiding matt why he's still into Elena a I'm flogging a dead horse" well Caroline got out some guys car ok let's start with the reverse turkey hurdler practice was long but Elena seemed to struggle with the routines I tried not to look at the football practice no matt I told my self after practice I turned my phone on 8 messages fuck 1 message Megan ( Text. Megan tried to phone you phone off matt was looking for you what happen message me asap) ( thanks for this morning turn your god dammit phone on grill tonight u up for it) (Text. Mum 4 dresses on your bed for founder's day party try them on tonight x) 5 messages matt (Text 1 you ok? xx) (Text matt haven't seen you around today you ok heard bout your fight with Vikki xx (Text. Why you not messaging me backxx) (Text 4 Taylor did I do something it's now nearly practice and I have seen and heard nothing please tayxx) (Text matt please get back to me Stefan joined the team and your brothers being a dick please) I quickly text jer back (text. Jeremy cool 8pm)

"Megan ok so we need to talk I need advice what's up well I went for pizza with matt we had a connection he grabbed my hand and we both felt something then he said he wasn't over Elena so I have been ignoring him but now he messaged 5 time what do I do you want to be with him yeah but Elena can you do just friends yeah but it kills me" "well all you can do is keeping it vague n friendly n try not get swept up in just be chill" "yeah that's easier said than done have you seen his baby blue eye" "you got it bad I better go im meeting Josh" oo how that going" "great we can't keep our hand's off each other". "Lucky you see you later rember cool and vague ok" "bye" I pulled my phone out (Text. Matt. Hey sorry been busy and my phone was off I'm cool your sister is a spitfire bitch the things she said upset me aww you ok with Stephan what did ty do? xxx) I messaged ty (Text ty where r u I'm wing outside the men's changing room.) ( matt going to give you a lift I'm with Vikki that cool) (Text ty. You suckered it's cool I'll walk) as I started to leave "hey" "oh hey matt" "ty bailed he ask me to drop you off" "its cool I wanted a walk" "I thought we could grab a coffee and talk unless you have to go straight home" "no I'm cool got to go get changed soon though meeting Jeremy at 8" "ill have you home in time" we walked over to matt car "so where you been today you were Mia" "oh I turned my phone off by mistake I've been super busy" "I thought after last night you were avoiding" "of course not y would I been" "cause I grabbed you hand" "no its cool" "what did Vikki say that upset you" "oh nothing just personal shite that she should keep her nose out of especially in front of ty there things you don't want to discuss with your brother" "yeah I get you" "you know you can tell me anything" "no its cool honest" we talked about Stephan join the team and my jackass brother we left the coffee shop and again matt grabbed my hand we got in the truck and we chatted as he drove me home as he drove he put his hand on my leg he was serous screwing with my mind and I don't think he knew that .we pulled up at my house he leaned over and kissed my check

I walked in the house and got ready to go meet Jeremy at the grill I walked in and matt was playing pool and as usual ty was all over Vikki "hi jer" "hey want a drink" "yes want to make them slutty I need a drink I have problem I need to be vague but I need a guys perspective" "ok shoot so there this guy he hits me up to go do stuff and he says he's still in love with someone else but he grabs my hand kisses me on the check and rubs my legs and if it's just friends that's cool but my mind is fucked up "ok so from a guys point he into you but just wants a fling but if it's who I think give matt time you never know" "how u guess" "I'm your best friend and I love you" "shut up you goof" jer goes to get more drinks and walk by Matt s he looks up at Tyler hooking up with Vikki "she my sister I love her but she can rely me you work for it" "I don't find her hard at all" as he walk to the bar ty body checks him so I get up from my seat "cool bumping into me to impress her" "I don't need to impress her I won" "go ahead dick" "next time I see you gilbert" "no next time I see you." "Come on jer let's go" jer start walking home "you need to forget her jer she bad news I know she makes you happy but my god she making you miserable" "I know your right but I can't" "bye jer" I arrive home and get ready for bed it's Been a long day and I can't wit to speak to Megan tomorrow.

I got up as usual for swim practice "ty move" I shouted "what up you in a mood with me" "of course you were a jackass at the grill last night" "that's between me and gilbert" well it effects me so stop it now let's go to school I hate this practice crap well let's go" I arrived at school went to practice got dressed in my uniform for game night tonight I got a text from matt (Text matt. Hey how u game night tonight wanna catch up afterwards) I quickly messaged him back (text Taylor. Yeah cool well catch up afterwards) the school day passed really quickly "Megan I need help" " shoot" " so ty bailed yesterday matt dropped me off and he was touching my leg and holding my hand and now I'm so confused" "next chance you get you half to have it out with him or it won't get any better" "ok fine but I'm terrified" " I know but you'll feel worse if you don't" " ok he wants to meet after the game ill do it then" "ok let me know how it goes" I sat with Megan as Mr tanner was jabbering on about how great Stefan was I looked up just to see ty and Jeremy fighting Stefan and matt break it up I walk over " happy now Vikki" " oh shut go moon over what you'll never have" as imp about to jump on her and smash her face in I feel arms around me " matt calm down toy she not worth it" " I know but it would make me feel better am away to have it out with your brother" they win the game but tanner wall I look at my phone (Text. Matt. Come meet me now ) as I walk to the car park there a crowd Mr tanner is dead I walk up to matt and hug him "I do wanna talk just now I need to be with the team it's ok ill talk tomorrow" "ty tiki is taking me home" " hey tay" yeah" " what did Vikki mean I like you matt I have feeling for you and your screwing with my mind this is not the time "I walk away and head home I text jer to see if ok but get no reply he must be stoned no messages from matt my timing suckered I head to bed ty is such an ass.

I get dressed for bed and put my stuff out for the morning. My door goes its ty "you ok" "yeah who with you if it's that bitch please keep her away" "no its matt he a bit wreaked after finding tanner he staying the night were having a drink want to join ""no am tired just heading to bed" "ok no problem" I lock my door being ty that's all I bloody need matt staying I head to sleep and hope I can avoid him. My phone buzzes (text. matt. We need to talk if you're up ill sneak into your room when ty goes to sleep) I put my phone down nope not answering that I don't want here what he has to say. I switch off the light and head to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Taylor Lockwood. Chapter 4

I wake up I have no practice it's Saturday and we have no meets coming up I roll over its 7.30 I get up and walk along the corridor to go for a shower after I shower I walk out in a towel and head to my room. I bump into matt coming out of ty room "can we talk" "I can't I'm heading out" "please we need to" "yeah ok later" "no taylor now can I at least get dressed cause my parents are in and this will look bad". I head into my room and I put on moisturiser and put my make up on and get dressed I do my hair I look at my phone vibrating on the side 3 messages (Text 1. matt. We need to talk about last night please I had to leave ill find you later ) ( . matt I seen your face it's cool we can just forget it) (Text 2. Jeremy I'm ok meet me grill after dinner) ( Jeremy ok see you then) (Text. Megan ill be over at 9 were going shopping) I quickly finish getting ready and head to the kitchen for breakfast I grab some lucky charms and sit at the table "morning dad" morning princess remember family dinner at the grill" "yip I'll be there" "oh and remember to get your dress for the party and me and your mum are heading out of town in 2 week we leave Wednesday and will be back the following Wednesday you'll be with ty" "yeah that's cool dad I better go meg with be here soon" I head to the door as ty I'd coming down the stairs "morning" says ty "your a dick don't talk to me while your with that skank" says Taylor "don't talk about her like that" "fuck off ty I'm away"

Megan pulls out and I storm out the house into her car "hey you look Pissed what happened" "fitting with ty" "what happened with matt ""nothing I said it and run away and now he wants to talk he stayed over last night with Tyler and I've been avoiding" "and I have told him to just forget about it so hopefully he will leave it alone" we arrived at the shops we want to a boutique I picked out lots of new clothes and underwear. I entered the dressing room and tried on the underwear I opened the curtain to show Megan it was a lace bodice with lace body shorts in black I opened the curtain and standing behind Megan was matt I freaked and ran in the changing room and closed the door I was so embarrassed I quickly got changed and walked out hoping he had left as I was getting ready Megan came into the changing room "he not leaving he wants to talk to you and buy the look on his face when he seen you like that he is into you Elena or no Elena" "ok ill talk to him tell him mainline coffee in 2 hrs" "okay now ill be back try the rest of your stuff on" "ok try the pink underwear on okay but you chap this time" "okay" we finish buying and I buy lots of clothes right coffee time come with me I'm not going alone we walk into mainline coffee and Megan sits at a different table "hey" "hey so about yesterday I need to clarify you a great girl but I'm n over Elena and your my best friends sister friends is all I can offer you if we go there you'll get hurt and we will lose our friend ship" "sorry matt I can't just be friends it's too much off a head fuck think we need space" " but tay please" "look no just give me space". I walked over to Megan and we left she hugged me in the car as I burst in tears.

My self and Megan headed to my house "ill phone you later" "I have family dinner and I can't be arsed talking to Tyler" "bye baby chin up its his loss". I head upstairs and unpack my new stuff and lay it on the bed ty walks in "has dad seen your new stuff where the fuck is you wearing that" "it's for under my dress jackass" "it better be or gilbert is a dead man" "I'm sick saying this I am not seeing Jeremy just friends and even if I was what's it got to do with you". "my baby sister and it's not on you to young now move its dinner time" " fine you have a check you have been having sex with everything that walks since you were my age" " im a guy its different" and he walks away leaving me mad I wish I was an only child.

I get my bag and head down stairs to get ready for dinner. We head out as a family to the grill just my luck Vikki working we have dinner and mum and dad are getting ready for the founder's day party its award as me and ty still aren't speaking "and both of you will be helping tomorrow and on your best behaviour ok" "yes mum" we say in unison "thanks for dinner dad I'm meting Jeremy". I walk over to the bar and sit next to Jeremy we can hear Vikki and ty arguing yet again "your parents are away we can be close now". I head away to the bath room and I head back to here "Vikki Donavan do you want me to ask you to the founder's party" I burst out laughing as ty gives me a death stare "no it would be stupid and lame" "but less stupid and lame if your there" ty walks away and Vikki walks over to "use you had to ask him to ask you right" "yeah and mum and dad will flip if he brings trash to the party and I'm sorry your trash" "shut your face your lucky I'm working." "You know she a user jer" "why you so down today I told matt I liked him and he rejected me so I'm just on a downer I have 2 joints in my bag do you want to walk home slow and get stoned" "yes"

Me and Jeremy walk home having a laugh and getting wasted I go straight to the kitchen and grab a packet of lays twisters and Hershey's chocolate and head up to my room I eat my munches and fall asleep in front of my tv it's been a long day.

I wake up the next morning and head out with mum to get our nails done. We arrive home and I help the caterers and dad set up for tonight. "Tyler go to the gilberts and collect the stuff from Elena please" "I can go" "no darling you have to start getting ready soon". Oh this will be a disaster I head upstairs to get ready. "Tay can you fix my tie" "yes of course I may coke you with it" "can we not sort stuff out" "ok fine" "you nervous about your date" "no cause you're going to help me keep her away from mum and dad" "am I really yes you owe me for that lamp you broke I was 3" "yeah still I took the blame" "you pushed me into it" "I will help you though now how does this dress look" Taylor was wearing a pink maxi dress and high heels "lovely lets go" ok first Taylor pulls out a pink hip flask and takes a large sip and hands it to her brother who does the same lets go.

They head down stairs and to the front door to great guests it gets boring saying hello 5000 times in a row I look over a see Vikki I elbow Tyler who leaves the line-up and escorts Vikki to the back garden I see mum has noticed but I try my best to distract her. I see Megan and grab a bottle of champagne and walk up to my room with Megan. We get more and more drink my phones go on the side (text. matt hey I'm sorry about today I still want to be friends I miss you) I show it to Megan ignore "baby ignore now let's get drunk" at that ty walks "I'm sick of girls had a row with Vikki but a can't introduce her to mum and dad" "no you can't" "drink" Megan says "it makes it all better" "what's up with you" josh is a dick we had a row and I haven't heard from him" "it will work its self out". Ty heads to bed and me and Megan get dressed and jump into mine the secret council meeting continues below.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The last few days had be horrible I had enough no more mopping over the Donavan we are Lockwood and we're better than them. I looked round my room still hung over from last night Megan slumped over the couch I get up grab a pair of jeans and a boob tube from my dresser and head to the shower I get dressed and head back to my room. "meg ass up bikini shopping move" "oh I'm dying leave me" ty walks into my room "morning do you have Advil and a vat of water" "no water ill go get you some Advil in my dresser drawer" "thanks" I head down to get water and grab a banana of the table" "your phone is buzzing or I have a brain tumour" said ty I hand him the water and he lies down in my bed next to Megan who cuddles into him hiding her face in his arm I pick up my phone 2 messages (Text 1. Matt. Hey ill be at the grill hope I bump into you xx) ( Text 2. Guess who showed up at my house last night Vikki were together maybe there hope for you yet!) "shut up that cow" "what cow" "oh cow let's get a burger I'm starving" says Megan" "Vikki she left here last night and headed straight to jer there together" said Taylor " kill me now what are use up to today" "bikini shopping" " ill bail see use later "said ty getting up and leaving "mum and dad are out tonight party in my room take away drink drugs up for it" said Taylor" said Taylor " yeah I'm in" said Megan ok I'm in but I'm bringing a friend" "ok see you later"

After Megan eventually gets ready we head to the shops one beautiful staples mint bikini and a pair of high heals and really tight black Jean shorts and I'm sorted for tomorrow's car wash Megan picks a really small bikini that basically makes her look naked as it's white I love her I would love to be her but she a bit slutty. "okay so outfits sorted now let's get food" said Megan "yeah I'm starving" said Taylor.

We head to the grill I look over to see matt playing pool with Elena and it really hurts "you ok I would say wanna leave but my god my stomach thinks my trots been cut". The waters walks up "it's fine Megan can I have a burger and fries and mozzarella sticks and a coke "said Taylor "oh same" " it's not like he hast seen me he know he's just a dick" " I know baby he's a douche just ignore him" " nope I'm saying something". once Elena leaves I walk over she over "you look stupid do you know that" "tay it's more complicated" "enlighten me then no your to much of a coward and stop talking or texting were not friends any more your messing with me and I've had enough" I walk back over to Megan " I heard that go you baby your spending to much time with me" "Im done any way I saw you all cosy with ty this morning you wanna rebound with my big bro" "would that be bad" "no as long as I don't get all the details and not in my room" "well maybe tonight" " let's go get drink ok you slut" " you sure though" " it's not like I haven't been with him before" "yeah its cool let's go"

We head back to my house and get glasses for four and drink out ty is brining pizza so I put out shot glasses juice while Megan gets in to pj's satin tight top and shorts " your turn ill roll the joints. Do I look ok " "ok it's not like I have anyone to impress you look gorgeous" "thanks you might you never know who ty will bring" I go to my wardrobe and pull out pj's a long sappy p top that gives me lots of cleavage and a pair of tight shorts my cardigan and my slipper ugg boots "hey tay pizza" I turn round as ty walks in with matt. Shit this will be a long night. Megan looks over and ty walks over to Megan " p party no one said" matt sat down beside me and sent a message from his phone next thing my phone beeped on the night stand (Text. Matt. You look amazing sorry for this I couldn't say no)(Text tay it's cool we can be civil) we eat pizza and started to get very tipsy and stoned ty and meg were all over each other myself and matt sit on the couch miles apart it's a bit award watching your brother mac on with your own friend "Im goanna put a film on" said Taylor " we will go get munchies " said ty as he motioned to Megan he grabs her hand and they leave the room. "what you wanna watch" " I don't mind anything" " the marine ok" " yeah cool you know there goanna diapered" said matt " I know it's cool you can sleep on the couch in here" ty walks up and say I'm goanna show Megan something" I don't wanna know" I cut him off it's cool give me the munchies and go" they leave and I shut the door to my room " come here and cuddle in if you want" "why" "cause it might be nice" I go over and cuddle into matt were to drunk to care and the last few days have left us. As we're watching the film matt are starts rubbing down my arm until it slightly rubbing the front of my breast I try to pretend I don't notice as my mind is reeling the drugs have all ready made my body more heightened this is like every nerve I'm my body is electric. he continues till his hand is rubbing the top of my breastfeeding and slowly working down my top. I look up at him " is that ok" I pause deer in headlight I'm a virgin and haven't ever been touched I've kissed boys but that's it. This is the guy only yesterday said we could only be friends Matt stops and looks at my hesitation "I can stop it's ok" " no kiss me first tho"I decide in my mind to through cation to the wind and see this through. Matt leans down and starts to kiss me he keeps his hands behind my head. He pulls me up onto his lap as deepens the kiss it feels amazing my hands start gently tugging at his hair he starts to pull my top up I know if he takes it off I'm topless I have no bra on and he will see me exposed but I don't care I let him pull it off he looks at me with lust in his eyes and starts kneading my nipple in his fingers my skin feels on fire and I can feel his erecting poking at my leg I brake the kiss and run my hand over his cock he feels big he nods at me to open his jeans I open his jeans and take his cock in my hand and slowly run it up and down in my hand he starts kissing my neck I continue to pump at his cock he suddenly takes my breast in his mouth and bites it gently and is suckling suddenly I can feel my self dampen and he lye me back on the couch happy to enjoy this he continues then takes his shirt and jeans off and climbs on top of me shite I think I'm about to lose my virginity but he continues suckling on my breasts as I pump his cock I can feel that need and I stop what I'm doing and run my hand over my vagina opening through my shorts "tay you have done this stuff before" "yeah actually no" matt stops and pulls me to sit next to him I'm suddenly aware I'm topless and put my hands across my breaststroke "are you ok with this you look amazing tonight and seeing you in next next to nothing twice yesterday I've wanted to do this but we can stop at any point" "I don't know you have my brain all fucked up but hey were drunk" suddenly the bedroom door opens and we freeze matt pull me to him to cover my naked top half "it's just me but ty just coming get dressed I quickly pull on my top and matt puts on his cloths as Megan stands at the door "we were thirsty so come in for a bit" ty walks in just in his boxers and Megan sits on his knee they join us and both light up a joint me and matt are both turned on he keep gently and sneakily touching me small brushes here and there We are all having such a good laugh suddenly Megan whisper something in ty ear "matt wanna come with me well take the rubbish" out matt looks at me worried and they leave

"so how the hell did that happen and do you need a condom I have one in my bag if you want it" "no it's not going that far it's just being drunk but it felt amazing " "do you want me to take ty away you can cut the sex Al tension with a knife it's a good job your brothers clueless" "no its cool your sleeping in there though? "yeah that's what ty away to speak to matt about but this time lock the fucking door or ty will kill him and don't be forced into anything shout out if you need us and ill let ty kill him" "ok but he's not like that " the boys walk back in" "were off to bed is it ok if matt crashes in here n meg with me" "she said it's fine let's go" said Megan and they walk out me and matt sit in silence and watch the film all of a sudden Matt looks over and says "tay want me to go" "no its cool it's just a don't know what to do now where I stand and it's more comfortable in my bed. But we're not having sex" "that cool I'll behave" "I never said that I said no sex" matt leaps up and slips off his cloths leaving his boxers on and climbs in beside me " I better lock the door we nearly got caught" "I already did" said matt he pulls me close and spoons me as we finish watching the film I start pushing my ass into his growing erecting he then pulls at my bottom signalling for me to take them as I stand up "you don't need to" I slowly stand up and take them off and I can see him watching me I also take off my top the drink making me brave I now stand completely naked in front of him he looks over me liking his lips as I climb in beside him again my heart is beating so fast "tay how far have you went before" "someone suckling on my boobs and me wanking them off" your going to love this he slowly runs his hands down and rubs his finger against my clot slowly my body quickly get warm and I can feel my self getting wetter and then I can feel my desire rolling over me " that was amazing" "let go to sleep get dressed and unlock the door that all till were sober if we keep going we might go to far" said matt "okay if your sure" I unlock the door get dressed and snuggle into matt we turn of the tv and drift off to sleep.

I wake up the next morning and smile I roll round and there no matt fuck sake I think to my self then I look up and see matt lying on the couch with my cover over him he wakes and sits up " morning" "morning" Megan and ty walk in and Megan gets in beside me matt leaves with ty to his room " so what happen" " he made me cum and we fell asleep I woke up and he was over there" " you can talk later now go shower get dressed for the car wash we gotta go in like 15" I go get dressed and Megan drives us to the car wash we get out the car. "what the he'll are you wearing " " a bikini ty " "you look like a slut" "ty shut up "says Megan" leave her ty says matt we continue washing cars and relaxing car ring on matt looks different when he talks to Elena and Stephan less torched next thing ty flings a bucket of water over Megan and she quickly crosses her arm a over her top as it's went see through "sorry meg but think you should come with me you can have my top but you should let me take that off first" said ty meg smiles ok the walk off matt walks over " you look amazing I'm struggling to watch you dressed like that considering I know what you look like out of it" "listen you head fucking me again it was the drink I think we should just let it go" "I wasn't that drunk last night and we deserve a chance even if it ends in disaster but secretly or ty will kill me" "are you saying what I think your saying" "yes let's be a couple" he grabs my hand and pulls me behind the school and kisses me "what you say we can go as slow as you want" " yes" I kiss him again is phone starts ringing and he answers it " right I'm on my way" " I gotta go Vikki turned up at Jeremy and she off her face ill text you later" "ok" "I don't want to leave you just now" "go see to Vikki ill see you later I head home with Megan " so where did matt go" "drama with Vikki were together tho"no way" "don't tell anyone though it's a secret just now" " ok but after how quick things went were going to the clinic your going on the pill and we're getting condoms" "ok please come with I will" we head to the clinic and she sorted it out we get back in the car " put that stuff away safe when you get home and your alone tonight ty coming to mine for bottycall" "are use together" "god no just friends with benefits" "ok so I'm ditched for my brother" "think of it as matt alone time" she leaves and I head inside.

I get changed into my pj's and then look at my phone ( . Vikki ran away again I'm out looking ill see you tomorrow ) ( Text. Taylor. You ok no problem, if you need me you know where I am. If you want to pop over later you I'm in myself. Night) ( ok it's getting dark she'll probably be home soon I'll be over soon)

Matt arrives and he not in the mood to do anything he gets ready for bed and I snuggle into him and we fall asleep.


End file.
